This invention relates to fasteners and more particularly to a thread locking type fastener for use in composite or honeycomb structures.
In honeycomb structures, special attention is directed to the preparation at those locations wherein attachments of hardware are to be made. This can take the form of modifying the honeycomb structure during manufacture at those locations where the attachments are to be made or modifying the honeycomb construction just prior to installation of an attachment. Both of these are time consuming and expensive. Although the honeycomb structure is relatively thick, it does employ by its construction two relatively very thin sheets that are spaced from each other with the honeycomb structure disposed normally therebetween, thereby presenting problems of attachment. In the case of composite panels, the manufacturer normally employs a potted-in insert to obtain acceptable tension and shear loads on the fastener. These, of course, are recognized as being time consuming and expensive to install. In addition to potted-in inserts, press-in type inserts are also used.
The present invention can be installed without any additional preparation of the honeycomb structure and further can be installed entirely from one side.